Touch display panels have found a wide range of applications in the display field. Touch display panels can be categorized into three classes: add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels, and in-cell touch panels. The add-on mode touch panels may be fabricated separated from the display panels (e.g., a liquid crystal display panel), and may be adhered onto the display panels. The on-cell touch panels have the disadvantages of high manufacturing costs, low light transmission rate, and being relatively thick. The in-cell touch control technology integrates the touch sensor within the display unit. Thus, the thickness of the display panel and the manufacturing costs may be greatly reduced.